


a place to call home

by Sumi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Javi nodded. “You know how to play?”“No one stayed around long enough to teach me.” The words tumbled out before Clementine could stop herself.“I could teach you if you like,” Javi offered with a nervous smile. “You and AJ, I mean. It's been awhile since I've played, but I can't be that rusty.”





	a place to call home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singedsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/gifts).



If anyone had told Clementine she’d return to New Richmond after rescuing AJ, her only answer would have been a shiv to the leg. Yet a year to the day Clementine found AJ, she found herself not only building a home in New Richmond, but putting down roots. Actual fucking roots.

Clementine was used to doing things on her own. From an early age, Clementine learned the only person you could depend on was yourself. Depending on people only worked for so long because in this world death – or worse – could happen at any moment.

All the people Clementine had cared about eventually died. First it was her parents, then it was Lee, and finally Kenny. There were a handful of others that lost their lives as well, but what it ultimately came down to was the fact that anyone who could have taken care of her had all left Clementine at some point. She was alone and needed to fend for herself.

So, the one thing Clementine wanted to make sure of, was that AJ would never experience such a thing. So far, Clementine achieved the goal of keeping the toddler safe and happy. His safe, happy life being in New Richmond was a fact Clementine had begrudgingly accepted over time.

Javi and the others welcomed Clementine back with open arms when she rode up on that beat-up motorcycle all those months ago. AJ was safely strapped in against the front of her body, somehow sleeping soundly. Clementine hadn't slept a night before AJ was finally back in her arms. He would never leave Clementine's sight again if she could help it.

A few days ago, AJ celebrated his third birthday. It was a small party, but the toddler squealed with joy and excitement through the entire thing. Clementine managed to acquire worn but new shoes while Gabe gave him a hat he'd have to grow into.

When Javi pulled out an old baseball, AJ grinned and reached out his chubby little hands to make a grab for it. Clementine gave a laugh, eyes flicking over to Javi who looked just as amused.

“I think AJ would like it if you taught him to play baseball,” Clementine said.

Javi nodded. “You know how to play?”

“No one stayed around long enough to teach me.” The words tumbled out before Clementine could stop herself.

“I could teach you if you like,” Javi offered with a nervous smile. “You and AJ, I mean. It's been awhile since I've played, but I can't be that rusty.”

Clementine rolled her eyes. “Javi, you told me you used to play professional baseball. How could you possibly be rusty?”

For a couple seconds Javi went really quiet, but then suddenly let out this loud burst of laughter. “Clem, I haven’t played professional baseball in years. Trust me when I say I might be a little rusty. Just a little, though. Remember, I played professionally.”

This was how Clementine ended up on a makeshift baseball field with Javi and AJ. Well, it was more just Javi and her because, with AJ being only three, he could only participate so much. He seemed more interested in plucking up the blades grass and throwing them in the air, which caused him to break out into a fit of giggles.

“It looks like it’s just you and me then,” Javi said as he tossed the ball from hand to hand. “So Clem, you want to learn to pitch or hitting first?”

Clementine glanced at Javi’s bat and then baseball glove resting on the ground near his feet. “I… have no idea. Hitting I guess? That way I’ll be able to know how to use a new weapon.”

Javi lifted a brow. “From what I’ve seen, your pretty handy with a gun and that knife of yours. Do you really need to add a bat?”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Clementine argued. “You have to be ready to use whatever weapon you have at your disposal.”

“Okay, I understand what you're getting at Clem, but this is more about learning something new and bonding time.”

When Javi said that phrase, Clementine found herself staring at him blankly. She scrunched up her nose and tried to think about the concept. Any time she had such moments, the person ended up dying. Like the time Kenny was giving Clementine her first driving lesson. He never even got a chance to finish it before he was killed.

Clementine had to literally shake those thoughts from her mind. There was no danger right now. New Richmond was protected with better walls and stronger barriers that would prevent Walkers from coming inside. Once Javi was appointed the mayor-of-sorts, he saw to not only ensuring their safety, but also reaching out to nearby settlements and establishing trade between them and New Richmond.

“Uh, earth to Clementine?” Javi asked, his voice finally breaking Clementine out of her thoughts. “You okay?”

She nodded, lifting the bat in the air and gripping it tightly in her hands. “You threw me off with all the talk about bonding.” No matter how much Clementine tried to distance herself from Javi and his family, at some point she started thinking of herself and AJ as a part of the Garcia family unit.

It truthfully scared the shit out of her.

Javi shot her a playful smile. “I promise bonding time with me isn’t that bad. Just… don’t ask, Gabe. He might tell you otherwise.”

“I have to ask Gabe about it now.”

He sighed. “I… shouldn’t have said anything.”

Clementine took the opportunity to let out a quiet snort of laughter before shifting back into position. “Is this how I’m supposed to stand?”

“Just shift a little to the left… and lower the bat some. You don’t need to hold it that high up.” Javi’s instructions were easy enough for Clementine to follow. When she finally shifted into position, Javi looked ready to pitch the ball to her. “Get ready, Clem.”

From his spot a few feet over, AJ giggled and threw some dirt into the air. “Go Clem!”

The first pitch went right past Clementine and so did the second, but the third one connected with the bat and… went right into Javi’s glove. “I can’t believe I actually managed to hit it on my first try.”

Javi laughed. “Who knows, Clem. You might even hit one past me one day. Key word being one day because remember, I was a professional baseball player.”

Clementine shot him a playful glare and lifted the bat back into the air. “Javi, throw the ball.”

He did, and she swung. And for the moment it wasn’t about if her bat connected with anything. It was about bonding.


End file.
